Kitsu Katsuko
Kitsu Katsuko was a shugenja of the Lion Clan and daughter of Kitsu Daimyo Kitsu Juri. She became the family daimyo after the murder of Juri, and led the family until her assassination in 1170. Early years Katsuko defeated Soshi Tsibaru when she was only sixteen. The Tournament Matches, by the L5R Story Team Father and Succession Katsuko was the daughter of Kitsu Daimyo Kitsu Juri. Juri trained her himself in order to hone her gifts and as a result she grew to be one of the most skilled Kitsu Sodan Senzo of her generation. She became the Kitsu Daimyo after the murder of Juri in 1166. Worthy Souls, by Brian Yoon The eldest of Juri's daughters, she was the only one that remained at that time. Kitsu Katsuko (Drums of War flavor) She made repeated attempts to find Juri in the Spirit Realms, but to no avail. Katsuko did not know what crime her father committed to earn this dismissal. Vacant Throne, p. 9 Kitsu and the Masters In 1167 the Kitsu family intended to foster a student to the Council of Elemental Masters. She was making the arrangements herself in the City of Remembrance, with the Master of Fire, Isawa Ochiai. She met in the Temple of the Seven Dragons the Grand Master of the Elements Naka Tokei and his son, Asahina Nizomi. Finding the Balance, by Shawn Carman The fostered Kitsu was Kitsu Ineko. Kitsu Ineko (Khan's Defiance flavor) Memorial In 1167 a group of artisans were preparing a monument to the fallen in the war against the Bloodspeakers and a diplomat from the Alliance of Minor Clans was insistent that the long-dead Boar Clan must be included. Katsuko summoned Matsu Robun to Toshi Ranbo, and tasked him with the quest to retrieve something of the Boar to be used for the memorial. The Crab Clan would not spend time on this after Toritaka Tatsune called it the most idiotic errand he had heard of in the past decade. Simple Economics, by Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Lion proves leadership The Lion had been lost a war, and its Lion Clan Champion Ikoma Otemi believed the Lion needed a leader who would inspire them, a hero. Rapid Deployment (Path of Hope flavor) In 1167 he used a border incident Dawn of Lotus, The Lion Clan, by Shawn Carman to begin the War of Silk and Steel. Box texts (Drums of War) Katsuko made a ritual to commune with the Lion ancestors, who endorsed the war, their honor demanded vengeance. Call Upon the Dead (Rise of the Shogun flavor) The Wanderer In 1168 Katsuko sent words to the Lion Clan Champion Ikoma Otemi that the Emperor Toturi III was not in seclusion as they had been lead to believe. He had spent the past few months traveling the Empire as a disguised wanderer in search of enlightenment and lately entered the Shadowlands. The Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi had requested all clans send a small force of warriors at Crab lands to join him in finding and protecting the Emperor. To Defend the Emperor, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Shogun's Advisors This year at Toshi Ranbo Katsuko met the ronin Uchito, one of the former Shogun's Advisors. The Lion had accepted the Shogun commanded the Empire during Naseru's absence and they were granted with the ronin tactician who joined the Lion Clan. Katsuko told him that Akodo Bakin had killed a leader bandit known as the Drunken Tiger but it created a vacancy of power among the various bandit groups in the southern Phoenix provinces. Uchito was immediately headed there to offer his expertise in ronin to Bakin as the latter assists the Phoenix in putting down the bandit war brewing there. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Yoshino, new Lion Champion This year Matsu Yoshino, Nimuro's son, who had been tutored by Otemi and Ikoma Fujimaro, proved himself worthy destroying a Unicorn army that was seeking a covert path to Toshi Ranbo. Katsuko attended the ceremony that granted Yoshino the Lion championship. The Father's Legacy, by Brian Yoon Winter Court - 1168 During Winter Court, the Lion learned that the nezumi had rescued the Kitsu, Nintai. As a result, they petitioned the Empress for permission to create a Temple to Te'tik'kir in the capital, and also for permission to conduct pilgrimages to the Shinomen Mori to visit Nintai. Their initial attempt to present these petitions to Otomo Hoketuhime, for her to convey to the Empress, were disrupted by an aggressive courtier. Eventually, however, the Empress Toturi Kurako visited court Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 4 and Katsuko successfully presented their petitions to her. Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind, by Nancy Sauer The Khan's Assault News arrived to the Winter Court that the Khan Moto Chagatai had begun the attack on Lion lands, the Khan's Defiance. Men of Power, by Shawn Carman Katsuko was stationed on Rengai Mura in 1169 coordinating re-supplying of the Lion armies during the Khan's assault on the Imperial Capital Toshi Ranbo. Yoshino sought her out there for her advice when it appeared that the Unicorn army was fleeing away from the capital. The Truest Test, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Katsuko magically transported Yoshino to Toshi Ranbo on time to see the defeated Khan, detained by the Phoenix, to be publicy judged and shamed in front of the Great Clans. The Truest Test, Part III, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Test of the Jade Championship When the Lion were expelled from the Imperial City, Kitsu Katsuko found a shrine for her prayers. When the Imperial families called the Test of the Jade Champion she met there Kitsu Tanoyame, Kitsu Ineko, and her yojimbo Ikoma Tatsunori. They pondered about the charge but Katsuko dismished their doubts. The three shugenja would compete for the mantle. To Honor the Ancestors, by Brian Yoon Matches Katsuko defeated Horiuchi Shem-Zhe in a magical duel. Prophet Katsuko was surprised with the spectacular prophecy made by Kitsune Narako during the contest. Part of the foresaw was related with his Clan and the Unicorn. She quickly came to inform her Lord. The First Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Race for the Throne During the Race for the Throne the Lion endorsed Toturi Shigekawa as their candidate for Emperor. Yoshino proclaimed him in a meeting with all the Lion leaders. Setai demurred if the prophet's words had been taken in consideration. Growth (The Race for the Throne Book), by Brian Yoon The Spirit of Matsu In 1170, Katsuko was visiting Yomi, only to be confronted by the spirit of Matsu herself. At the Thunder's bidding, she summoned the Matsu Daimyo, Matsu Kenji, and the hero Matsu Benika to the Hall of Ancestors. Channeling the Thunder, Matsu offered mild praise to the samurai-ko for their deeds, though warned them against complacency. She then warned them of the coming upheaval in the heavens and the soon to be dooms of Lord Sun and Lady Moon. Death Katsuko was killed in 1170 in the wave of assassinations sent by Daigotsu. Preparations, Part 2, by Lucas Twyman, Nancy Sauer, Brian Yoon, and Fred Wan She was succeeded as daimyo by her eldest daughter, Kitsu Kiyoko, A New Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman who created the Kitsu Votary school to follow her mother's teachings, which seemed to have bridged the gap between Sodan Senzo and 'ordinary' Kitsu Shugenja. Masters of Magic Web Supplement, pp. 4-5 External Links * Kitsu Katsuko (Drums of War) Category:Lion Clan Leaders